


Horror Movie

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Gigi and Andrea decide to watch a horror movie--Gigi is not thrilled.





	Horror Movie

The living room was dark, only the light of the TV illuminating the pair on the sofa. Andrea sat upright with his feet propped up on the coffee table, while Gigi laid across the remainder of the sofa, his head against Andrea's lap. They both had blankets over their legs, and they were as relaxed as could be… At least while watching horror movies. 

The newest horror movie that everyone had been talking about was the Nun. So, of course, how could Andrea pass up the opportunity? It was October, it was cool outside, the leaves were falling… It was perfect for horror movies and cuddling under blankets. Gigi, while happy to be snuggled against Andrea, was not necessarily enjoying this, however. He wasn't one for horror movies. He insisted he wasn't jumpy, but, of course, the argument usually came back around to that one time a person in a mask jumped out from behind him while filming and interview, and he damn near lost it. Luckily, he had managed to keep a lid on it, and really only jumped and stared at the masked prankster with wide eyes, but it was enough of a reaction to have his friends and family hold it against him. Regardless, he thought he was still relatively good with scary things, whatever they may be. At least, that was what he thought before he began this movie. 

For what seemed like the twentieth time tonight, he jumped at the sight of the once church figure, he turned his face to press against Andrea's midsection whilst trying to gather himself. A few Italian profanities escaped him, as well as a groan as he heard Andrea chuckle.

Andrea reached for the remote to pause the movie, then moved to run his fingers through Gigi's hair, briefly, whilst the elder man hid against him. 

“Should we stop it?” He must've asked the question a hundred times tonight, but Gigi was as stubborn as ever. However, it seemed like he was about ready to give up. 

There was a moment of hesitance before a nod from the other man as he moved to lay flat on his back again, head in Andrea's lap. “That may be our best option.” He mumbled, then glanced up to the elder Italian, face a bit red from what had just happened. “You don't seem phased at all.” 

Andrea just shrugged, and offered his lover a small smirk. It was a smirk he had seen a thousand times, but it still made Gigi's heart race.

“I don't scare easily.” He stated simply. 

“Neither do I.” Gigi insisted, grumbling softly at the thought. “This was just… one of the worse movies I've seen.” 

“Oh, you don't scare easily? Need I remind you—”

He was cut off by a groan, “Am I ever going to live that down?” Gigi exclaimed. 

“Absolutely not.” The younger Italian's smirk had now become a cheeky smile, and he lightly pat Gigi's abdomen. “You've nothing to worry about, though, Gigi I promise.”


End file.
